Tapi Kau Tak Kunjung Datang
by aniranzracz
Summary: Berarti tak ada pelangi setelah hujan. Karena kau tak kunjung datang. -Back again, guys :D Fic ini special untuk semua yang ultah di November tercinta ini... HBD! Wyatb


**Tapi Kau Tak Kunjung Datang**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

Severus Snape – Lily Potter

Severus POV. Maybe AU.

_Untuk BirthdayFic Anis, Uwiy, dan semuanya yang ultah di November tercinta ini ;) Happy Birthday..._.

.

.

_Kapan kau akan datang?_

_Tak perlu katakan cinta. Tak usah katakan sayang _

_Cukup datangi aku. Sedetik saja_

_Sudah, itu saja yang kuinginkan_

_Mengapa terlalu sulit, Tuhan?_

_Apakah mata ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk melihat paras cantiknya?_

_Apakah hati ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berpasangan dengan hatinya?_

_Apakah tangan ini memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menggenggam tangannya?_

_Tapi mengapa sekejam itu?_

_Mengapa tak boleh? Bahkan hanya melihatnya sekilas saja?_

_Mengapa?_

_Aku sudah menunggumu, Lils  
Mengorbankan seluruh waktuku, hidupku, jiwa-ragaku _

_Hanya untukmu_

_**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang**_

.

Dari banyaknya perasaan yang ada di dunia, perasaan rindu mungkin adalah perasaan yang paling menyebalkan. Bagiku. Kuakui aku memang orang yang tidak kuat menahan rindu.

Sudah ribuan kali aku datang ke tempat indah ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya karena rindu. Yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk menunggumu berjam-jam seperti orang bodoh. _Well_, aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku menjadi bodoh karena aku mencintamu. Haha.

Entah kenapa sejak kita pergi ke sini sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi di sini entah kapan, aku merasa kau tetap akan kembali padaku walaupun kau sudah memiliki dia. Memiliki James Potter dan anakmu yang kepalanya besar itu. Cih.

Intinya adalah...

Kau. Akan. Kembali. Padaku.

Katakan bahwa itu bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Kau memang akan kembali padaku, kan? Oleh karena itu aku ada di sini. Menunggumu. Membiarkan hati ini menggores dirinya sendiri sampai luka. Sakit. Pedih. Perih.

Biarlah.

**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

Memang. Kita memang tak pernah merencanakan kapan kita akan bertemu lagi di tempat ini. Karena katamu, yang mengatur adalah cinta. Cinta yang akan mengatur pertemuan ini. Cinta yang akan mempertemukan kita.

Rasanya terlalu bodoh untuk dipercaya, tapi aku percaya.

Berarti aku bodoh. _Yeah_, memang. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku menjadi bodoh karena aku mencintaimu, Lils.

Dari tadi aku duduk menunggu di sini. Bolak-balik melihat jam hanya untuk mengecek berapa waktu yang kulewatkan untuk menantimu.

**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

Angin mulai berhembus, membuat bulu kudukku merinding kedinginan. Waktu kutengok langit, aku langsung beranggapan mungkin hujan akan turun. Awan gelap merajalela di setiap sudut langit yang seharusnya biru cerah.

Aku mengambil napas panjang.

Tenang saja, Lils. Aku akan tetap dan selalu menunggumu. Aku sudah menunggumu selama sepuluh tahun dan akan tetap menunggumu sampai aku mati. Di bawah rinai hujan, panas mentari, guguran daun, atau bahkan butiran salju, aku akan tetap dan selalu menunggumu.

**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

Semua selalu ada batasnya, begitu juga dengan perasaan manusia. Aku yakin pasti ada saatnya aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Benar-benar rindu denganmu. Dan mungkin juga benar-benar kesal atau marah padamu dan yakin bahwa kau tak akan pernah menemuiku.

Lalu aku akan mencari wanita lain, dan kemudian memulai kehidupan baru dengan wanita itu sambil melupakanmu.

Ah, kenangan itu terlalu membahagiakan sekaligus menyedihkan.

Separuh hatiku mengatakan aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau sudah bahagia bersamanya, maka dari itu aku yang harus pergi.

Tapi separuhnya lagi mengatakan hatiku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Hatiku tak ingin berpisah dengan perasaan cintaku padamu. Oh Tuhan, rumitnya perasaan ini.

Sudah berapa kali aku berkata pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tak boleh menunggumu di sini lagi. Sudah beratus-ratus kali aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku tak boleh menunggumu di sini lagi. Sudah berjuta-juta kali aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri yang masih menunggumu dan memperingatkan tak boleh lagi ada penantian panjang seperti ini.

Tapi yang selalu terjadi adalah aku tetap menunggumu.

**Dan kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

Hujan sudah benar-benar turun. Membasahi sekujur tubuhku sampai aku menggigil dan bibirku membiru. Tapi aku masih tetap mengecek berapakah waktu yang sudah kulewati.

Sial. Rindu ini benar-benar membunuhku.

Sudah lima jam aku duduk di sini. Melupakan seluruh hal dalam hidupku hanya untuk menunggumu.

Bayangkan saja. Aku sudah menunggumu selama kurang lebih lima jam sehari, selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku selalu menunggumu dalam kondisi apa pun itu.

Sudah berapa lama totalnya? Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Otomatis air hujan turun membasahi wajahku karena aku menatap pusat—arah datangnya—hujan.

Lalu aku berpikir.

Bukankah selalu ada pelangi sehabis hujan? Selalu ada kebahagiaan setelah kesulitan? Tapi... sudah berapa banyak kesulitan yang kualami hanya untuk menantimu? Dan sudah berapa banyak kebahagiaan yang kudapatkan setelah aku kesulitan menunggumu?

Jawabannya, aku mendapatkan berjuta kesulitan dan tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan apa pun setelah menunggumu.

Berarti tak ada pelangi setelah hujan.

**Karena kau tak kunjung datang. **

.

_Seharusnya aku sudah mati karena menunggumu selama ini_

_Seharusnya darah ini sudah tak mengalir_

_Seharusnya jantung ini sudah tak berdetak_

_Seharusnya tulang ini sudah tak utuh lagi_

_Tapi yang terjadi adalah aku bertahan_

_Hidup dengan goresan hati yang semakin lama semakin banyak, dan semakin perih_

_Karena aku menunggumu_

_Menanti dengan sepenuh hati walaupun raga ini telah jatuh_

___**Tapi kau tak kunjung datang**_

.

.

**END**

Yippie I'm back, FFn ;) *kayak yang nungguin banyak aja*

Bagaimana fic ini? Menurutku sih udah cukup bagus, walaupun beberapa kalimat tersusun dengan kata-kata yang amburadul dan susah dimengerti -_- setengah mampus diedit hasilnya tetep aja hancur.

Okey, _mind to review_? Saya akan seneng banget XD


End file.
